The invention relates to a process for accelerated wetting of laundry in a speed-controlled drum of a program-controlled drum washing machine with a device to determine the volume of the laundry filled into the drum and with an adjustable tap water filling device and a measuring device for the filled in water volume water volume and for the level of the washing liquid as well as with a control unit to influence the course of the movement of the loaded drum.
In one known process, a speed considerably below the speed suitable for washing is reached when turning the drum by drawing mechanisms on the drum jacket, so that the previously filled in dry laundry is moistened in a relatively short time. The familiar process, however, is too rigid and does not consider various absorbing laundry items. Based on this, more water is used in most cases, than would otherwise been required for the current laundry item. In addition, the duration of the wetting phase cannot satisfy with its considerably more than five minutes.